The Delight Of King Thranduil
by calliopeapplewhite
Summary: Calliope is the youngest of Elrond's daughters. Her marriage to King Thranduil is a guarded secret. She is devastated by this fact. One evening she confronts Thranduil about her misery and desires to know his true feelings for her. ThranduilxOC oneshot OOC Thranduil


The balcony overlooked the wide woodland, high in the upper chambers of the Great Halls of Greenwood. I thoughtfully trailed my fingertips down the smooth stone of the railing. I soon felt another presence approach where I stood in the fading, violet light. Lightly resting a hand over my heart, I tried to not glance over at Thranduil. The ageless and volatile King of the woodland calmly took his place beside me.

"My lady, you were invited here as a guest in my halls." He spoke quietly, his voice veiling deeper emotion.

As he glanced over at me with cold disdain, I tried to keep my breath steady under his timeless gaze. Though I was the youngest child of the Lord Elrond, I was not beyond the reproach of this Sindarin elf, the greatest of his kin.

"Your behavior at our meal was not befitting an elf of your standing." His voice rolled over me as smoothly as the clouds down the peaks of the western mountains.

I dared look over at him, "I am unwed in the eyes of the court, my King. If the respected and trusted hand of Celeborn of Lothlorien wishes to seek my attentions and a seat by me, do I not have the right?"

I lifted a brow in silent challenge. Thranduil's hand shot out clasping my neck gently. His fingers trailed back to my nape, tangling themselves in the dark strands wound above my shoulders. My breath caught in my throat as the ancient Elvenking closed the space between us.

"I do not see it appropriate, my Lady." He breathed, his blue eyes cold and flashing as blue quartz.

He tugged one of the ivy leaves free that had been woven into the intricate braiding at the crown of my head. Idly twirling it in his fingers for a moment, he let it fall to the tree tops below. He moved away, his hands at his back.

"What do you see as appropriate, sire?" I found myself demanding, turning towards him.

The golden flare of the dying sun caught the light in his long, fair hair mimicking the silmarils of old.

"How do you mean such a statement, Calliope?"

"I mean it by your intentions toward me." I approached boldly, circling him, "The years of silence can hardly be what you call appropriate."

Thranduil took a step forward, towering over me. He lifted a finger heavy with a signet ring, tipping my chin back.

"My Lady, you agreed to this as swiftly as I did."

I gasped lightly as he grasped my waist, "I was too young."

"Not so young as to be innocent to the consequences of your decisions." He replied, his voice becoming heated.

"Thranduil," I breathed, his grip on me tightening at the sound of his name from my mouth, "I cannot continue in this clandestine tryst."

"Calliope, for us to become mated publicly would cause more complications than necessary." He reasoned gently, trailing a finger over my trembling lips.

"Your lady queen has been passed for many years." I shivered under his touch.

"But my sons are from our union." He pulled my hair loose, letting it fall over my shoulders, "Calliope, I am faithful to you in my heart and body. You are my wife. We spoke vows."

"In secret. No one knows that I am yours, my King. Not even my family."

"But that does not make you any less mine." He took my mouth with his in a manner that was fiercely possessive. He pulled away abruptly, eyeing me with satisfaction as I fought to regain composure, "No elf of the white wood will come between me and what I love."

As he closed his lips over my own once more, I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"I cannot agree with you," I managed to gasp, "I am yours none the less, my King."

The ancient elf lifted me into his arms, passing through the sheer curtains to the bed we had called our own for the years of our secret marriage. Thranduil had made frequent invitations to Imladris for me and my brothers to visit the woodland realm. So far our affair had remained a well-guarded secret.

"You are still as beautiful as the first time I saw you," Thranduil reminisced as we lay tangled in the sheets, dawn threatening the sky outside.

He trailed long, elegant fingers down my torso where he was propped on his arm. I caught his fingers in mine, kissing it and holding them close to my heart.

"After years on this Middle Earth, I felt the ache of time." His gaze was warm in a way I had only seen when he looked at me as they lay together, "You are everything new and lovely. Calliope, you are the reason I remain here."

"The time is coming soon when my father will ask me to leave for the undying lands." I mused, broaching a conversation we had often had, "Will you come with me, Thranduil?"

His eyes became distant at the question that had been asked so often, "I cannot be without you, my love, but these are dark times. The light of our people is fading quickly from this land."

"We could be together." I sat up, tucking myself to fit the concaves of his body, "Without the pressure of your crown."

"I cannot leave my people now." He rested a hand on my white shoulder, "Not when the enemy has such a hold on the Greenwood."

I bit my lip and looked away, "I had not wanted to tell you. My father has requested sooner than later that I leave. Arwen is still refusing to go but I have no excuse. At least one of which he is aware."

Thranduil's dark brow furrowed at this revelation. I lifted a hand, wishing I could brush away his concerns as easily as an errant strand of golden hair.

"So you see the choice lays before you, dearest." I murmured, resting my head under his chin, "There is a day coming when you must call me your Queen or watch me take the boat into the west without you."

"For now, let the dawn come." Thranduil replied gravely, gently kissing the top of my head.


End file.
